Interaction between men and devices and interaction between the devices can be implemented in many manners. One vision-based interaction manner is that one device collects an image of a user or another device by a depth sensor to interact with the user or another device, and such interaction manner has high requirements on calculating complexity and hardware complexity of image collecting. In addition, use of wireless signals for interaction gains more and more attention of people, for example, a user action is recognized by detecting reflection echo features of a directionally sent wireless signal wave beam, thereby realizing the interaction with the user, but transmission distance of reflected signal is limited generally, and recognition precision is related to the distance, so that application thereof is limited.